1. Field
Embodiments may relate generally to establishment of a telephone call between a computing device and a telephone.
2. Description
Corporations may currently choose from a wide range of products to meet their telecommunications needs. Many of these products provide computer-based control of outgoing and incoming telephone calls. Such control may result in increased productivity, efficiency, and automation of tasks.
The above-described products often utilize several software applications interacting within a complex and expensive hardware infrastructure. Some of the software applications may rely on hardware operating system software and server applications bundled therewith. As a result, much of the functionality of corporate telecommunications products is not available to the home or small office user.